Blog użytkownika:Eryczek123/Dragon Ball Multiverse
Dragon Ball Multiverse Zauważyłem że na polskiej wiki coraz więcej jest artykułów dotyczących anime Super Dragon Ball Heroes , osobiście jeszcze go nie widziałem ale mam zamiar nadrobić . Z tego co wiem SDBH nie jest oficjalną kontynuacją DBS tylko opowiada oddzielną historię , dla tego wpadłem na pomysł aby przypomnieć niektórym fanowską mangę Dragon Ball Multiverse . Według mnie jest to najlepszy fanowski twór ze świata Dragon Balla , co więcej mam podejrzenie że twórca sagi o przetrwanie wszechświatów z Dragon Ball Super inspirował się tym co jest w tej mandzie , osobiście polecam ją przeczytać , jest ona długa i w dodatku stale kontynuowana . Całą mangę można przeczytać po Polsku na polskiej stronie Dragon Ball Multiverse , strona również jest nadal aktywna a użytkownicy nadal spolszczają nowe wydania mangi . Za chwilę opowiem o czym jest DBM jeśli ktoś pierwszy raz się z tym spotyka i omówię pierwsze dwa rozdziały w miare bez spoilerowo aby wszyscy w miarę się orientowali o czym ta manga jest . Chciałbym też się dowiedzieć czy czytaliścię tę magnę czy nie i co o niej sądzicie . Napier jednak powiem gdzie jest osadzona akcja mangi Historia mangi zaczyna się po ostatnim odcinku Dragon Ball Z kiedy to jest wielki przeskok w czasie i wszyscy są starsi o kilka lat , brzmi to jak początek Dragon Ball Gt , jednak w DBM występują tylko postacie z pierwszej serii , z serii Z i z pierwszych 13 filmów kinowych oraz z odcinków specjalnych . Fabuła Dragon Ball GT nie jest brana pod uwagę , na stan obeceny manga składa się z 63 rozdziałów każdy po ok. 22-33 stron , razem całej mangi jest 1458 stron więc jest co czytać . Teraz może o wyglądzie samej mangi , twórcy starali się naśladować styl Akiry i to im się moim zdaniem udało , jednak kreska dzieli się w tej mandze na 3 typy ( te typy to ja wymyśliłem ) *Czarno biała manga - jest to wygląd zwykłej mangi czyli brak kolorów , czarno-białych barw jest tutaj bardzo dużo i stanowią większość mangi , to właśnie w niej rysunki najbardziej przypominają styl Toryiamy . *Kolorowe obrazki - pojawią się bardzo żadko głównie jako okładki nowych rozdziałów lub kilku walk , nadal wiernie odwzorowują styl Toryiamy jednak wyglądają one gorzej od tych czarno białch . Chociaż nadal robią wrażenie *Komiksy gościnne - są to mangi stworzone przez innych ludzi a nie oryginalnych twórców , historie w tych komiksach są oparte na mandze DBM jednak kreska jak i same opowieści potrafią być tragiczne , jeśli zauważycie że kreska z dragon ballowej zmieniła się w jaką karykaturalną to lepiej omińcie te komiks . Najgorsze jest to że pare takich mang ( nie dużo ) twórcy wpletli do rozdziałów DBM , co oznacza że na jednej stronie np . Brolly walczy z Vegetto a na drugim mamy całkowitą zmiane stylu i fabuła przenosi się do innego miejsca i nic nie mówi o tym co było na poprzedniej stronie , na szczęście kiedy ten potworek się kończy można kontynuować od momentu na którym się skończyło .Nie jest tych mini komiksów dużo i dobrze . Fabuła Tutaj będe podawał informacje i mówił o postaciach tylko z pierwszego i drugiego rozdziału(oczywiście nie powiem o wszystkim z pierwszego rozidzału tylko o ważniejszych rzeczach ) .Historia jak wspomniałem dzieje się kilka lat po pokonaniu Kid Buu jednak nie opowiada histori z DBGt , na starcie widzimy jak na jakiejś arenie walczy Brolly w LSSJ z Super Vegetto , po kilku eksplozjach akcja cofa nas na początek , a na początku widzimy że w kosmosie znikąd pojawia się tajemniczy statek który zmierza w stronę ziemii , ląduję on na terenie zamku Ziemskiego Boga. Piccolo i Mr.Popo nie wiedzą oco chodzi i zachowują ostrożność , ze statku wychodzą trzej Nameczanie oraz tajemniczy osobnik z głową ptaka . Okazuję się że ów osobnik należy do ludu Varga , w jego wszechświecie jego rasa wynalazła technologię umożliwiającą podróże miedzy różnymi wersjami wszechświata . Okazało się że Kaioshini zabronili podróży miedzy wymiarowych jednak pozwolili ludowi Varga zorganizować tylko jeden turniej między wszystkimi wszechświatami ( w turnieju bierze udział 20 wszechświatów ) . Varga szybko tłumaczy że istnieją inne wymiary gdzie historia potoczyła się inaczej np. w jednym wymiarze niebo na ziemi jest niebieskie, w drugim czerwone , a w trzecim ziemie podbiła jakaś agresywna rasa i teraz to ona tam mieszka .Nameczanie mówią że jeśli teraz się nie zgodzą na wzięcie udziału w turnieju to już nigdy nie będą mieli okazji , powiedzieli również że w nagrodę zwycięsca będzie mógł poprosić Porungę o 3 życienia , w dodatku lud Varga zebrał smocze kule z każdego wszechświata aby mogły wskrzesić umarłych wojowników .W dodatku mówią że walki w turnieju będą się odbywać 1v1 , na ring trzeba wchodzić pojedynczo , wygrywa się poprzez znokautowanie przeciwnika na więcej niż 30s lub jak przeciwnik się podda , można używac broni , na turnieju mogą przebywać widzowie .Kiedy wszyscy się zgodzili , szybko zostali przeniesieni do wszechświata pozbawionego życie , aby nikt postronny nie ucierpiąl , na miejscu czekała ich ogromna arena , z trybunami , miesjcami dla każdego wszechświata itp . Tutaj poznajemy kilka postaci , Goku i spółka należą do wszechświata 18 , szybko spotykają Cella ( pozwólcie że o niektórych wojownikach nie powiem dużo aby wam nie zdradzać ich historii ). Tutaj zaczyna się rozdział drugi w którym również postaram się mówić jak najmniej na temat fabuły , powiem tylko ogólniki . Cóż tutaj manga przedstawia nam nie wszystkich ale kilku nowcyh uczestników takich jak : Rodzinka Freezy , Buu , dwa wszechświaty z Sayianami , Nameczanie i pewnego samotnego Namczanina. Postaci jest o wiele więcej jednak jak mówiłem nie chce wam nic spoilerować , chciałem tylko nakreslić jak wygląda cała manga dla tego zakończymy opis tutaj . Czego się możesz spodziewać po mandzie *Manga krzyżuje ze sobą postacie zróżnych wymiarów co oznacza że wchodzą oni ze sobą w ciekawe interakcje *Znajduję się tutaj sporo czarnych charakterów którzy na pewno nie będą trzymali się zasad *występuje tu 20 różnorodnych wszechświatów *z 3 wszechświaty składają się tylko z pojedynczych ale zato bardzo potężnych uczestników *większość nazw jest wzięta z normalnej magi czyli : Son Goku , Gohan , Piccolo . Jednak występują wyjątki jak np . Cpt . Ginyu to kapitan Mlekor *występuje tu humor podobny do tego w anime i mandze , jednak to czy tobie się on spodoba zależy od ciebie ,ciężko jest dostosować humor tak aby każdemu się podobał Czym mogli się inspirowac twórcy DBS *Akcja Mangi DBM dzieje się na całkowity zaprzeproszeniem " zadupiu " gdzie nie ma nic oprócz wybudowanej przez organizatorów arenie *W sadze przetrwania wszechświatów występowało w universum Champy dwuch Nameczan którzy aby móc wygrać turniej połączyli się z innymi , w DBM rówież pojawia się Nameczanin który jest połączeniem wszystkich Nameczan jednak nie powiem dlaczego doszło do tego scalenia bo nie chce spoilerować *Duży turniej między wszechśwatami giedzie zwcięsca wygrywa smocze kule Koniec Napisałem tego Bloga aby zachęcić was do jej zobaczenia . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach